1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to foldable cabinets and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved foldable cabinet fabricated almost entirely from molded plastic components adapted for folding into a collapsed position for storage or shipment and readily opened for erection and installation.
2. Summary Of The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,011 dated Feb. 22, 1972 entitled "Collapsable Cabinet" there is disclosed a cabinet of the sort used in kitchens, bathrooms and the like and which is adapted to be folded into a compact flat condition for the purpose or reducing storage space requirements as well as reducing shipping costs by the manufacturer. Folded cabinets of this type also are more easily transported by individual purchasers since they are more compact and easier to handle than conventional cabinets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,552, dated Aug. 14, 1973 entitled "Folding Cabinet of Molded Construction" there is disclosed a folding cabinet of the foregoing type in which the components, including the various panels, doors, shelves, etc., are molded almost entirely from plastic in order to reduce the manufacturing steps and to make the cabinet more suitable for mass production operations.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improvements in foldable cabinets fabricated primarily from molded components. It is a more particular object of this invention to provide a collapsible cabinet of molded plastic components wherein the parts are formed in such a manner as to cooperatively reinforce and support one another, especially when folded so as to minimize the risk of damage to the parts during shipment.